My Aaron and Jackson Story
by xdiddimix
Summary: This is what i think should have happened in the soap. This will be light hearted and some fun i hope :  please leave reviews as this is my first ever fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the story or any of the characters_

_*this is my first ever fan fic and would love your comments and advice*_

It has been two months since Aaron and Jackson got back together and things have been going well between them. Jackson has moved back into smithy cottage much to Aarons delight and he's also commissioned another job in the village renovating Ryan's old house which means that he will be working in the village for considerably longer, this is good news for Aaron who is enjoying his boyfriend working close by.

It was 6pm and Aaron was in the pub waiting for Jackson to arrive so they could eat together, they did this every day after work. After waiting 30 minutes Aaron decided to go and find his boyfriend as he often lost track of time once he started working. As he walked out of the pub and down towards Dale Head he saw two paramedics carrying a stretcher out of the house, his body went cold and he felt sick. "Jackson" he shouted. He ran over to the ambulance as they were putting Jackson inside he could see his boyfriend was unconscious and had blood all over him. Declan was behind Aaron "I just found him lying at the bottom of the stairs, he must have fallen as he was carrying some bricks down to the skip" Aaron wasn't listening to Declan he was more interested in what the paramedics were doing to his boyfriend. "I'm sorry sir we need to get him to hospital." One of them said. "This is his boyfriend can he go with you" Declan said as Aaron was still in a shock and couldn't think straight. "Yes but we need to go now". "Aaron listen to me" Declan made the younger man look at him, "You go with Jackson and I will go and find Hazel and Paddy and bring them okay?" Aaron nodded and got into the ambulance.

3 hours later Aaron, Paddy, Hazel and Chaz were all sat in the waiting room, they were told Jackson had severe head injuries some broken ribs and lots of bruising, he was now in theatre getting stitches and having a brain scan. When the doctor told them this Aaron broke down "Is he going to be okay? I can't lose him Mum, I can't lose him" he sobbed as Chaz took him in her arms. "We won't know how badly Mr Walsh has been affected by the fall if at all until we get the brain scan results." They were told and then the doctor disappeared to do more tests on Jackson.

It was now 11 o'clock and the four adults had been sat in silence most of the time since they had arrived at the hospital. Finally the doctor came into the room and they all stood up "I'm pleased to say Jacksons brain scan shows nothing wrong just now but he is not out of the woods yet as we have to monitor him in case bleeding occurs. After 48 hours we will then be sure if there is any damage" Hazel was the first to speak. "When can we see him?" "You can come in now if you want to I am just going to start bringing him around, just two of you though" the doctor smiled and began to lead the way to the room. Hazel turned to Aaron saw the scared look on his face. "Come on love he will want to see you first not me" He gave a small smile and began to follow Hazel. As they walked into the room he was shocked at the sight in front of him. His beloved Jackson who is was supposed to protect look so frail lying in the hospital bed with two black eyes and a bandage wrapped around his head. Before he had time to think about it he took hold of Hazels hand for some comfort, she was shocked to say the least but she held it tightly and gave him a reassuring smile. The doctor then spoke "I have just given him something that will take him up it shouldn't take long, he will be slightly confused but not in too much pain because of his medication." As he finished speaking Jacksons eyes began to flicker open Aaron was the first on to his side taking his boyfriends hand he spoke softly "Hey clumsy you had us all worried sick about you" Jackson looked up at him and the around the room surveying his surroundings "Aa..ro..n?" Jackson murmured "It's okay babe I'm here. You had a fall do you remember?" Aaron carefully stroked Jackson's cheek with his thumb. Jackson nodded and closed his eyes. "Go to sleep, I promise I'll be here when you wake up" Jackson slightly nodded as he began to drop off again. Hazel stood watching the exchange between the two men and smiled to herself before silently walking out of the room to tell the others the good news.

Later on Jackson woke up again and this time he was more with it. He turned his head to see Aaron sat watching him holding his hand. "I know I'm fit but your starting to freak me out a bit" he whispered, his voice was slightly slurred from all the pain medication he had been given. The younger man smiled at him and squeezed his hand tightly "What is it a crime now to watch my boyfriend sleep?" Jackson didn't respond instead he asked "When can I come home?" "In a day or so when they know for sure you haven't done any serious damage to that big head of yours. You know I told you it would get you into trouble one of these days" Jackson smiled and went to hit Aaron on his arm but cried out in pain as he disturbed his broken ribs. Aaron immediately jumped up and wipes the tears from his boyfriends face and held him gently as the pain subsided. "I'm sorry mate that was my fault" Aaron said as he released Jackson. "Don't be daft I just forgot that's all. I'm okay now."

It was now a week after Jacksons accident and he was finally allowed to go home much to everyone's relief there was no damage to his brain as was given the all clear. Aaron had spent most of his time at the hospital with Jackson over the past week and Cain had given him the time off to look after him. He had just settled Jackson down on the sofa when there was a knock at the door and then it opened. "Alright mate, welcome home" it was Adam with some cans of larger for Jackson. "Hey he can't have them until he's off this medication." Jackson rolled his eyes and Adam laughed "Okay mam ill drink them then" Aaron scowled at Adam as Jackson laughed at his boyfriend. He loved it when the younger man looked after him it made him feel even more loved my Aaron and it showed just how soft his boyfriend really was.


	2. Chapter 2

_*i do not own the story or the characters*_

_please review and let me know if i should carry on with this _

CH2

Jackson has now been at home for over a week and is starting to go crazy not being able to move much and Aaron had had to go back to work so he was left alone with Pearl who kept popping in to check on him every hour. He was starting to feel better but his ribs were really sore and he wouldn't be going back to work anytime soon. Pearl had just gone back through to the vets and Jackson decided to make his escape. It's the first time he's been outside since he came out of the hospital. He decided he would go and surprise Aaron and that way if he was too tired to walk back home Aaron would give him a lift in one of the cars from the garage. After putting his shoes and coat on he ventured slowly out of smithy cottage and down through the village. When he got to the pub he had to stop for five minutes to ease the pain but he soon got over it and carried on down to see his boyfriend who he had missed since he had gone back to work. Jackson rounded the corner to the garage and spotted Aaron with his head under a car bonnet, he quietly sneaked up to the teen and smacked him playfully on the bottom. Aaron jumped and hit his head on the car bonnet, he turned getting ready to shout at Ryan but as soon as he realised it was Jackson he smiled widely and kissed him quickly. "What are you doing here? You should be resting" Jackson rolled his eyes "I've been resting for too long, fancy lunch in the pub? I've missed you babe" Aaron blushed and hid his face in Jacksons shoulder. The older man smiled at hugged him, savouring the moment as Aaron wasn't into public displays, until they were interrupted. "Oi twinkle toes, he's got work to do you know" Aaron pulled away from Jackson and glared at Cain. Jackson smiled and said "Could you spare him for an hour. Please don't disappoint an injured man" Jackson battered him eye lashes and smiled stupidly at Cain. "Push off you pair before you make me sick." Aaron laughed and grabbed Jacksons hand as the slowly made their way up to the pub.

Everyone inside made a fuss of Jackson and it took ten minutes just to order two pints and sit down. "I wish they would leave you alone" Aaron grumbled, Jackson laugh "Aww is someone jealous" Aaron playfully smacked him on the arm being careful not to hurt his ribs. "So I was thinking, because you won't be at work for a while and Cain owes me some time off why don't I take you away for a few days. If you're feeling up to it" Aaron suggested. "I think that's the best idea you've had all week" Jackson smiled at his boyfriend's thoughtfulness. "Okay then ill book us something but I'm not telling you were we are going it will be a surprise." Jackson took hold of Aarons hand under the table where nobody could see Jackson fell more in love with this man everyday but when would he be able to tell Aaron that?

The next few days went by uneventful, it is now Thursday morning and Aaron and Jackson are in bed, Aaron has his head on Jackson's chest and his arm around his stomach. Aaron was lying awake as his alarm clock had just gone off. He didn't like going to work and leaving Jackson home on his own he missed him and also worried about him. He was just about to get up when Jackson tightened his hold on him not letting him move, "Jackson I have to go to work" he whispered to his boyfriend. "I don't want you to go I'm too comfy here." Jackson closed his eyes. Aaron struggled against the older man but soon gave up as he had to agree he didn't want to move either. They both loved when they could just cuddle together in bed without anyone interrupting the peace and quiet. Half an hour later Jackson had fallen back to sleep and Aaron slowly released himself from his boyfriends grip and quietly left the room to shower. Before he left he made Jackson some lunch and put it in the fridge and then went and kissed his sleeping boyfriend goodbye before slipping quietly out of the front door.

It was around 12 o'clock when he got a phone call from Jackson asking him to come home as he had a surprise for him. As Aaron walked up towards smithy he saw suitcases outside. "Jackson" he shouted as he walked through the door. "Living room" his boyfriends replied. "Why are there suitcases outside our front door?" "I'm going away for a few days" Aaron frowned, "Where? Why?" Jackson smile at his boyfriend, "I've booked us a suite for a week in a 5 star hotel near Whitby. Luxury spa and pool and amazing food, you're going to love it" Aarons face lit up and then he frowned again "Jackson I can't just leave I have work." Jackson walked over and put his arms around his waist "No you don't I have already sorted it out with Cain and he said it's quiet at the garage so your free to go. Oh and he's lending us his car" Aaron kissed his boyfriend silently thanking him. "I have done your packing for you so now you go and have a shower while I go and get the car and when you're done we can go." Just as Jackson was about to walk out the door Aaron called out to him "Jackson I love you" Jackson got tears in his eyes, this was the first time the teen had said this to him, knowing Aaron would be embarrassed if he made a big scene he simply replied, "I love you to handsome." They smiled at each other and then went the separate ways.

Half an hour later the car was loaded up and they were on the road. Aaron was driving and Jackson's hand was resting on his leg, they were both sat in a comfortable silence enjoying the time together. Since him and Jackson had gotten together properly they had barely spend any length of time alone, there was always Paddy, Hazel or Adam with them. This week was going to be perfect just the two of them, what could go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

_*I do not own the characters or the story*_

_Please leave me feedback and any advice will be gladly accepted. i am trying to do something different than other stories i have read. please let me know what you think. :) _

CH3

The first morning of their holiday Jackson woke up to an empty bed. He walked out into the living area of their suite to see Aaron stood on the balcony in just his boxers, he silently walked over and put his arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. Aaron turned and smiled "Good morning sleeping beauty" Aaron took a drag on his cigarette. "What are you doing up this early" Jackson replied. "Wanted to make the most of this lovely hotel, look at that view" They both looked out at the beach below them, it was sunny and the sky was clear blue, they could see boats bobbing around in the water and people walking their dogs on the golden sand. Aaron stubbed out his cigarette and turned around in Jacksons arms and kissed him softly. They made their way inside still kissing and stumbled into their bedroom where they stayed for the whole morning.

At one o'clock both men decided to go out for something to eat. They walked around the harbour eating fish and chips and admiring all the boats. "Fancy going out on one of these" Aaron suggested. "Don't think my stomach could take it babe, especially after eating all that food" Jackson took his boyfriends hand, "Maybe tomorrow." "Sounds good to me" Aaron replied. They carried on walking and passed an arcade. "Look babe 2p machines!" Jackson said excitedly. "Jay your such a kid sometimes" Aaron laughed. "Come on lets go inside." "You go on, I'll just have a ciggy and then come and find you" Jackson kissed his boyfriend, "Don't be too long I need your money" Aaron smacked him on the arm and smiled as he walked inside.

Aaron walked across the road and looked down onto the beach as his lit his cigarette. He watched the children on the donkeys and wished he had done that when he was younger. In the future he would like to have a child or two, Jackson would make a great dad. He smiled at the thought. He turned around and watched the families walking along the front they were all smiling apart from one couple he noticed, who seemed to be arguing. He watched them as he stubbed out his cigarette. He saw their young boy let go of his mother's hand who didn't notice. It all seemed to happen so slowly, the little boy ran on ahead of his parents who were too busy swearing at each other to notice and then he was heading towards the road. Aaron looked further along to see a bus coming at quite some speed. The next thing he was running towards the little boy he shoved him out of the way forcefully and all he could remember was his whole body hurting and people screaming.

Jackson was inside the arcade engrossed in his 2p machine when he suddenly heard a lot of commotion outside. He could hear people screaming and children crying so he immediately went to see what was going on. As he walked out the doors he could see a crowd gathered in the middle of the road and someone shouting for an ambulance. He walked closer to the crowd and could see a lady cradling a young boy who was screaming just as much as she was. The next thing he saw made him freeze, a body lying life less in the middle of the road. Aaron. He ran over to his boyfriend "Aaron" he cried as he knelt down beside is boyfriend. It was all a blur from then on. The paramedics arrived and put Aaron on a stretcher, Jackson was taken by the police to the hospital, the doctors asked him about Aaron's medical history and then the next thing he was aware he was laid in a bed and Chas was sat next to him.

"Where am I? Chas what are you doing here?" Jackson was confused. "You're in hospital love, you are in shock and have been out cold for the past 4 hours" Jackson sat bolt upright. "Aaron where is he, is he okay." Chas stood up at the side of him "Hey lay back down. He is in theatre right now, he has some internal bleeding and head injuries we are waiting for more news. Paddy is outside in the waiting room, he will come as soon as the doctor tells him anything" She gently pushed Jackson back down in his bed. "Is he going to be okay. Chas he's not going to die is he, please tell me he's not going to die." Jackson broke down, Chas took him in her arms as silent tears fell down her face. "Hey don't cry he's a Dingle of course he's going to be alright."

Chas held Jackson until he had cried himself to sleep, she quietly left the room and walked into the waiting room to see Paddy sitting in a chair reading a magazine. He looked up when she sat next to him. "How is he?" he asked. "Poor lad, he's very upset and just cried himself to sleep, I think he's still in shock to be honest." Paddy put his arm around her "Aarons going to be okay you know. He's a fighter."

An hour later Chas was back in Jackson's room when Paddy entered and Aaron's doctor followed him in, she lightly shook Jackson to wake him up. "Jackson love, this is Aaron's doctor." Jackson nodded silently. "So how is he" Chas asked. "We have managed to stop the internal bleeding, but I'm afraid there has been some damage to his spine, he will need to have another operation and until then he will be paralysed from the waist down. I must stress this is only temporary but he will have a long road ahead of him and will have to learn to walk again." Chas was relived her son was going to be okay but mortified by what the doctor was telling her, she sobbed along with Jackson who was felt exactly the same way. Paddy who had stayed quite calm asked "Can we see him", "When we have him settled in intensive care you will be able to go and see him but we are keeping him in a coma for a few days to give his body sometime to rest."

Jackson was discharged that evening after being checked over by a doctor and told to take it easy for a few days. Paddy came down to fetch him lead him up to ICU. Chas was at her son's bedside holding his hand when Jackson came into the room. His boyfriend looked so peaceful look as though he was sleeping. He went to the opposite side of the bed from Chas and took Aarons other hand and stroked it lightly. "I love you" he whispered. He knew they were going to have a very hard time over the coming months.


	4. Chapter 4

_*i do not own the characters or the story*_

_Hope you are liking the story so far, thank you for all your lovely comments, any advice you have to give me i will be very grateful for :) _

CH4

It was two days since Aaron's accident and Jackson only left his side to go to the bathroom. He had hardly eaten anything and had virtually no sleep. Today the doctors were going to try and bring Aaron out of his coma and Jackson wanted to be by his side when he woke up. As they all sat waiting for the doctor Jackson was talking to Aaron "You're going to wake up soon babe, I can't wait I've missed you so much." He kissed the back of his hand just as the doctor walked through the door. "Okay Miss Dingle we will take out Aaron's drip which is giving him is medication to keep him asleep and within the next few hours he should start to come around. The nurse will be staying in this room to monitor him and when he does come around he may be a little confused." Chas thanked the doctor. "When are we going to tell him about his legs" Jackson asked as the doctor was about to leave." "It's up to you, I can do it or if you would prefer to do it yourself it's your choice." Jackson looked across the bed at Chas and Paddy. "I think we should tell him as soon as he wakes up there is no point waiting it may only make it harder to tell him." The doctor nodded "I will be back in a little while." The doctor left Aaron's room; all they could do now was wait.

It had been just over an hour since Aarons medication had been taken away and Jackson had never took his eyes off of the teen looking for any signs of movement, when eventually he did move Jackson thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. Then for a second Aaron actually opened his eyes. "Nurse, nurse, he just opened his eyes" Jackson said hurriedly as he stood over his boyfriend. "Aaron can you hear me. Babe open your eyes for me." Jackson urged. "It will take some time before he fully comes around" Jackson sat back down disappointed. "Don't worry love, it won't be too much longer" Chas said to him. Another ten minutes went by until Aaron opened his eyes again, this time they stayed open he groaned and covered his eyes with his free hand. Jackson squeezed his hand and laughed "Same old Aaron, not a morning person." The nurse checked Aaron over and then left to go and give the news to the doctor. "Jackson?" Aaron whispered hoarsely. "Yes babe" Jackson leaned over so Aaron could see him from where he was lying in the bed, "I'm sorry." "What are you sorry for?" Jackson was confused. "All that money you spent and we only stayed one night in that hotel." Chas laughed. "Oh love even after being in a coma for three days your still on top form." "Don't worry about the money babe let's just concentrate on getting you better yeah." Aaron smiled weakly and closed his eyes. "Go to sleep mate, we will all be here when you wake up." Aaron slowly drifted off to sleep and Jackson sat back in his chair, he too fell to sleep now knowing his boyfriend was going to be okay, but how is he going to take the news.

Everyone was asked to leave the room whilst the doctor checked Aaron over, Jackson didn't want to leave him but Aaron assured him he would be fine. "How long until I will be able to walk again." The doctor was shocked, "Excuse me" he said. Aaron sighed "I heard every word they said while I was in a coma I know it's only temporary when will I be able to talk again". The doctor sat at the side of Aaron's bed. "We have to wait about four to five months until your injuries have healed before we operate and then after that it will take around eight months maybe more maybe less to learn to walk again, some people do better than others. I'm afraid I can't give you an exact time." Aaron slightly smiled at the doctor and then said "Can you ask Jackson to come in here please." The doctor nodded and left the room. As he did Aaron broke down crying, how will he cope without the use of his legs, he won't be able to work, go out with Adam on his quad bike, his whole life would be put on hold.

Jackson walked into the room and saw Aaron; he went over and put his arms around him. They sat together for a good 20 minutes just holding each other until Aaron had calmed down. "I am sorry you had to find out like this I wanted to be the one who told you. We are going to get through this Aaron I promise you." Aaron looked up at his boyfriend, "You're not going to leave me? I wouldn't blame you." Jackson was shocked. "Hey don't talk like that," he took Aarons face in his hands, "I am not going anywhere, and I'll be with you every step of the way." He kissed his boyfriend passionately. There and then Aaron knew Jackson was telling the truth.

Chas and Paddy came in a little later to see Aaron. "How you doing love" Chas asked her son. He smiled at her "I'm surprisingly good." He squeezed Jackson's hand that was holding his. "Would you take Jackson back to the hotel for me please Pads." "What no! I'm not leaving you Aaron" Jackson replied. "You haven't slept, washed or eaten in days. I will be fine, mum will stay with me and besides you really need brush your teeth your breath stinks." Aaron smiled. "Promise you will ring me if anything happens" Jackson said to Chas. "Of course I will love but he will be fine." Jackson leaned down and kissed Aaron "I won't be too long." He reluctantly pulled his hand away from his boyfriend. "Take as long as you like I'm okay I promise. I love you." Aaron called after his boyfriend. "Love you too." Jackson replied as he walked out of the room.

It was now ten days since Aaron woke up and the hospital had transferred him by ambulance to the hospital in Hotten so he was closer to home. Much to everyone's relief Aaron had taken the news quite well about the operation because he knew it was only temporary. He got very frustrated that he couldn't do things by himself, like getting out of bed to sit in his wheelchair someone had to do it for him. Today he was going to the village for a visit, Paddy had builders in who were making the downstairs spare room into a bedroom and he would have all his physio equipment in and an en-suite so he didn't have to go upstairs. He was excited as he saw Jackson walking through the door. "Hey handsome" he said as his boyfriend leaned down and kissed him. Aaron put his arms around Jackson's neck as he deepened the kiss. They both pulled away breathless, "That was nice" Jackson smiled cheekily, which made Aaron blush. "So you ready to get out of here then." Aaron beamed "Of course I am, get me to that pub." Jackson laughed and started to wheel Aaron out of the room. "Have a good day boys" one of the nurses called out to from reception. Aaron waved "Don't miss me too much" he called back which had everyone laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

_*i do not own the characters or the story*_

_Thank you for all the kind reviews it means alot, as always advice is welcome :)_

CH5

The taxi made its way into Emmerdale and Aaron was becoming more and more nervous. "Jackson can we go back to the hospital please" His boyfriend took his hand, "What's wrong babe" Jackson asked worried. "People are going to ask questions and stare at me, I don't want their pity Jackson, I just want to be normal again" he cried, "Please take me back." Jackson took Aaron in his arms "Ssh its okay, I am with you, I promise you will be okay they all know what you've been through and they just want to look out for you. How about we go in for one drink and see how you feel, if at any point you want to leave just tell me, yeah." Aaron nodded but kept his hold on Jackson. He felt slightly better by the time they reached the village, he saw his mum outside the pub waiting for him along with Adam, Zak, Lisa, Belle, Debbie and Cain. Jackson turned to him "I'll be right by you side okay." Aaron smiled and squeezed his hand before letting go so Jackson could get him out of the bus.

Chas was the first to welcome Aaron back to the village "We've missed you love. How are you feeling" Aaron hugged his mum "Nervous" he whispered in her ear. She smiled at him "You'll be fine. Come on let's get you a pint." He said hello to everyone and they all went into the pub Jackson pushed Aaron through the door and everybody started greeting him. "Pint Aaron" Diane asked. "Of course" he replied. "On the house, just the one mind or everyone will be wanting one" she smiled at him. "Thanks" Aaron smiled at her thankfully. Everyone treated him as normal just like he wanted. He didn't know what he was worried about.

Just as he promised Jackson stayed by his side the whole time, he watched him as he laughed and joked around with everybody, he was so proud of his boyfriend and of how strong he was. He couldn't wait until he came home he, hated leaving him in the hospital every night and coming home to an empty bed. Jackson knew it was going to be hard when Aaron came home but the house was nearly finished, what Aaron didn't know was that they wouldn't be living at smithy cottage anymore but at dale head. He had brought the house as an investment, he planned on doing it up and selling it on but after the accident he realised he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Aaron and decided this would be their home. He knew people would think they were rushing into things but both he and Aaron had talked openly about having a place of their own and this seemed the perfect house. He and his friends were working around the clock to get it ready for Aaron coming home.

Aaron was tapping on Jackson arm trying to get his attention. "Hello anybody in" he waved a hand across his face. Jackson jumped "Sorry was away with the fairies, are you okay?" He asked, "I'm tired can we head back to the hospital now please" Aaron look shattered, he knew it would take a lot of energy for him to come to the village today but didn't realise how tired it would make him. "Sure I'll just call the taxi while you say goodbye" Aaron smiled "Thanks." After Aaron had said goodbye to everyone they went outside along with Chas who helped get Aaron in the car. "Don't come to the hospital tonight mum I'm so tired I will probably just sleep" She frowned "are you sure love, I don't mind sitting with you" "no its okay mum, I've had a brilliant day" Chas hugged her son and said goodbye to Jackson before the taxi drove off back towards the hospital.

When the nurses had gotten Aaron settled back into bed Jackson sat beside him. "So did you have a good time" Aaron smiled sleepily "yes I did, thank you for being there if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gone" Jackson kissed his hand "where else would I be." Aaron slowly closed his eyes "You go home babe I'm going to sleep." Jackson stood up and kissed this boyfriend. "I will see you in the morning. I love you." He kissed his forehead Aaron mumbled "I love you too" as he drifted off. Jackson walked out of the hospital with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to surprise Aaron with their new home.

Nearly three weeks after his accident and Aaron was allowed to go home. He was glad as being in hospital was so boring and he couldn't even go for a ciggy without a nurse accompanying him. He was sat in his chair waiting for Jackson to come for him. He was also being lent an electric wheelchair from the hospital and it would be arriving in a few days so he could be more independent. He hated relying on people. He looked up as he heard the door opening to see Paddy. "Where's Jackson" he asked confused "He is finishing the house so asked me to come and get you" "oh okay let's get going then" Aaron was disappointed he hadn't seen Jackson much over the past few days because he was working so hard to get the house finished for him.

As Paddy drove into the village Aaron was smiling, it felt good to be back. "Paddy where are we going" Aaron asked as Paddy drove straight past smithy cottage. "You'll see" the older man replied. They stopped outside of the garage, when Cain saw them pull up he walked over to the car to help get Aaron out. "I'm sorry to disappoint you two but I won't be working for some time." Aaron smiled. Just then Jackson appeared from the front door at dale head. "Hello stranger" he beamed at Aaron "What are you doing in there? Paddy said you were finishing the house." "I was come on I want to show you something." Jackson said as he wheeled Aaron up towards the front door. "Can we not do this later, I really want to get in my own bed" Aaron moaned. "Don't worry you can in a minute." Jackson wheeled Aaron through the open door and Aaron gasped. "Is that my bed, and my television, and Clyde" the dog bounded up to his owner and began licking him. "Clyde down" Jackson commanded and the dog left Aaron and went back to his bed. Jackson kneeled in front of Aaron. "Welcome home handsome" Jackson said. "You what, you mean this" he indicated around the room "is ours" he was astonished. "Yep our home. If you want it to be that is. Only I'm hoping you will say yes or I will have to take all your stuff back to Paddy's." Aaron started crying tears of joy. "Jackson this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me. Of course I want this to be our home. I love you so much." Aaron threw his arms around his boyfriend and held onto him like he never wanted to let go.


	6. Chapter 6

_*i do not own the characters or the story*_

_Thank you for all the lovely comments again, advice is always appriciated _

CH6

Aaron was looking around the room in amazement. After the shock of Jackson's surprise he was now beaming with pride, he was showing his mum what his Jackson had done for him. He had made the living room their bedroom and the kitchen a wet room. Aaron couldn't go upstairs but the master bedroom had been turned into a kitchen and from what his mum had told him that was just as amazing as downstairs. He sat in his chair next to the window looking out at the village. He could see Edna walking her dog and Debbie walking to the garage, she saw him at the window and waved. He was happy to be home, his and Jacksons home.

When Chas had finally left Jackson helped Aaron get ready for bed. "Finally we can stay in the same bed, it's too big without you in it" Aaron smiled as Jackson lifted is legs up onto the bed. Aaron sighed "You know we have a long road ahead of us don't you Jay. And I would understand if you didn't want to do this anymore I mean I'm going to be like this for months, not being able to do anything for myself." Jackson got in bed next to Aaron and held him close "I'm not going anywhere, I will look after you and as I have said before I promise I will be there for you every minute of every day." Aaron kissed Jacksons chest "Thank you" he whispered. "You don't have to thank me" and with that they both laid in a comfortable silence enjoying being together again. The both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, ready for what was going to be thrown at them.

Aaron was the first to wake the next morning, he was happy to lie in Jackson arms waiting for the older man to wake until there was a knock at the door. Aaron groaned and shook Jackson "Jay the door" Jackson moaned as the rolled out of bed and padded over to the door. As he opened it a big voice boomed "Oh my boy look at the state of you" Hazel burst into the room and saw Aaron in bed "I've heard what stunts you've been pulling while I've been away Mr Livesey but anyway I'm here to look after you now I know how useless he can be." She nodded her head towards Jackson "Mum I'm wounded" he shouted mockingly. Aaron just laughed he loved the banter between mother and son. "So Hazel what really brings you back here so quickly" Aaron asked. "Well you know I went to meet that guy I met on the interweb thing turns out it was a woman! Jackson be a love and get my bags from outside, oh and a nice cuppa tea I'm parched. Anyway once I found out…" Hazel continued tell Aaron all about her adventures while Jackson grumbled and did as his mother told him.

Hazel had come back to the village because she had actually missed it she had made lots of lovely friends here and also wanted to be there for her son and his boyfriend because she knew they were going to have a rough time. Aaron had reluctantly suggested Hazel have their spare room until she found a place of the own, she of course jumped at the opportunity. Jackson smiled lovingly at Aaron when he asked his mum to stay, he knew she wound Aaron up a lot but although he wouldn't admit it he really liked her company. While Hazel had gone upstairs to unpack Jackson help Aaron to get dressed and then put him in his wheelchair. "Take me outside please Jay, I need some fresh air" Jackson smirked "suppose you want me to get your ciggys as well" Aaron smiled sweetly "Yes please dear." As Jackson wheeled Aaron out the back door Cain approached, "Was just coming to see you twinkle toes" Jackson rolled his eyes "Oh yeah what do you want now" Aaron laughed at the exchange between his boyfriend and his uncle. "Got a couple of windows that need replacing in the garage, when can you do it" Jackson look at Aaron "I'm not working at the moment mate, got to look after Aaron" Aaron butted into the conversation. "I could come with you, do some paper work, answer the phone; I can still use my arms." Jackson frowned "I don't think so babe you're supposed to be resting." "Please Jackson, I will tell you if I'm tired and you can bring me home." Aaron made puppy dog eyes at his boyfriend. "Oh go on then" Jackson caved, he knew they had to make things as normal as possible for Aaron. "I will come and measure up this afternoon and should be able to do it tomorrow" Cain smiled "Cheers, see you in the pub tonight, I'll buy you a pint" "Sounds good to me" Aaron replied. As Cain walked back to the garage Jackson turned to the teen, "I'm going to get dressed do you want to come back inside" Aaron shook his head "No I would like to stay out here a bit thanks, I'll shout you when I'm ready" He turned his face up towards Jackson, who leant down and kissed him.

Later that day Hazel took Aaron to see his mum at the pub. "Hiya love, Hazel nice to have you back, come through to the back ill make us some lunch. Where's Jackson?" Hazel was trying to get Aarons chair through to the back of the pub when she hit a table and sent a pint flying into Aarons lap. "Hazel watch it, oh look people will think I've wet myself" Both women couldn't stop laughing, "Sorry Aaron you know how clumsy I am" Hazel said rubbing the young man's head. Aaron slapped her hand away "Get off. I wish I would have waited for Jackson." He huffed. "Where is Jackson" Chas asked again, "Measuring up windows for Cain at the garage" Aaron replied "Mum can you push me before she has another accident" He asked referring to Hazel, who then whacked him around the head playfully, "Cheeky beggar, just because you're in that chair doesn't mean I won't hit you." Aaron laughed which made his mum smile, she loved to see her son so happy, and it was such a contrast to what he was like just a few months ago.

Jackson walked through the bar to the back room, as he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Aaron holding baby Leo, he lifted his head as he heard the door open and smiled at Jackson. "Look whose come to visit his Uncle Aaron." Jackson smiled, he watched how Aaron interacted with the baby and his heart swelled up with love. He hoped one day they could have a child of their own. "Don't think you're going to get a look in Jackson, Aarons smitten" Paddy joked. Aaron scowled at him playfully "Shut up Padders. Jackson you want to hold him." Jacksons nodded and carefully took the baby from Aaron's arms. "Isn't he adorable" Chas cooed over Jacksons shoulder, "Aaron was never this quiet when he was a baby, used to scream the house down." Jackson smiled "Now that's a surprise" he said sarcastically, everyone laughed "Hey! Just for that you're sleeping on the sofa tonight" Aaron joked. "Yeah, yeah, whatever" They both smiled at each other knowing that would never happen.


	7. Chapter 7

_*I do not own the characters or the story*_

_If you read the previous chapter about the dream please ignore it, i am carrying on with this story and hope you will enjoy it.  
><em>

CH7

Jackson had just wheeled Aaron through the door when the phone went "Hello… yes it is… yes… okay… we will be here… thank you" Jackson put the phone down and turned to Aaron and smiled. "Guess who that was" Aaron shrugged "The hospital, your chair is ready and they are delivering it tomorrow" Aaron smiled "Cool" he said tiredly. "Come on let's get you into bed" "No it only 3 o'clock" Aaron protested "well you were up early with mum so come on, if you want we can put a film on" Aaron nodded his head as Jackson helped him get changed and into bed.

When Hazel returned from the pub at 8 o'clock she saw Aaron fast asleep in bed, she smiled at quietly walked up the stairs and into the kitchen where Jackson was cooking their dinner. "He's spark out down there" Jackson smiled "I know you've worn him out today with all you talking. Thanks for coming back mum" he said "I couldn't stay there love knowing what you boys were going through, I want to help as much as I can" he went over and hugged her "Thanks." "So, what's for dinner" she asked "Chilli, do you think I should wake Aaron up" "No I would leave him, he will only be in a bad mood" they both laughed as Jackson served up their meal and they sat down at the table. He has enjoyed spending time with his mum and was so glad she was back to help him.

The next day Aaron was waiting for Jackson to finish getting ready, he was sat in his chair talking to Hazel. "It sound fantastic, you can give me a lift home from the pub" Aaron laughed "I don't think so I'm not a taxi service" she smiled "you don't have to stay you know, there only showing me how it work I might even run over you" he smiled cheekily, Hazel laughed "it's alright love I want to see your new set of wheels." Just then the doorbell rang, Hazel went to answer it while Aaron shouted "Jackson come on! It's here"

Jackson helped Aaron into his new chair and then the delivery man showed him how it worked, he left them with instructions and Hazel saw him out while Aaron drove in circles around the living room "Shall we go to the pub" he said as he nearly ran over Jacksons feet "woah hold on Lewis Hamilton, its only 11" Aaron grinned, "I want to take it out and see what it can do" Jackson rolled his eyes "What about the café, I'm starving" Aaron nodded and drove to the door and slowly opened it "Look" he yelled. Both Jackson and Hazel look towards the teen "I did that myself" he said as he whizzed out the door. "I'm glad he's got a smile on his face, I really didn't think he would cope this well." Jackson said to his mum and the followed Aaron out of the house. "He's a strong boy is Aaron and he's got you hasn't he" Hazel replied "Yeah he has" Jackson smiled as he watched Aaron zigzag up the road showing off him new chair to them both.

Aaron has had his chair for two days now and it getting better with it, he's had a few accidents like in the shop he knocked over a shelf and then ran over Bob's feet but he was enjoying his freedom. Jackson was working doing some work at the B&B so he decided to go and surprise him. He went to the café first and brought the lunch as he made he was across the road towards the B&B he could see Jackson up a ladder without a shirt on, he sat and watched as his boyfriend, he was fit. "Oi put your tongue back in" someone shouted, Aaron looked around and saw Adam approaching "shut up farm boy" he called, "Coming to the pub" Adam asked him "no I've brought Jackson lunch" Adam smirked "you're a good little wifey" he teased which earned him a punch in the stomach "See you later" he called as he walked off.

Jackson heard the exchange between the two boys and smiled as he got down from the ladder "hello stranger" he said as he walked towards Aaron, he leaned down and kissed him quickly "this is a nice surprise, what are you doing here" he grinned, "well you said you couldn't come home for lunch so I brought it to you" Aaron replied holding up two paper bags "thanks babe, I'm starving. Come on let's go and sit over there" he pointed towards the benches across the road. Aaron followed and smiled to himself, he was glad he could do things like this for Jackson again.


	8. Chapter 8

_*i do not own the characters or the story*_

_Hope you like this chapter, thanks for all your reviews :) _

CH8

Aaron had started going into work a few mornings a week to do paper work and answer phones, it kept him busy as he got bored easily at home all day on his own. He kept bugging Jackson about getting a dog he loved animals and wanted one of his own, but Jackson wasn't so keen. Adam's dog had recently had puppies and this is had what had made him want one more Jackson had taken him to see them once before.

He was sat at home bored while Jackson was at work so he decided to go and see Adam and the pups, he knew it was a long way but he was getting along fine in his chair now and didn't think he would have a problem. He reached the farm without a problem, he looked around the yard but couldn't see any of the Barton's, he went to the house but there was no answer either. He decided to go and see the puppies on his own he knew where they were and Adam wouldn't mind. As he drove around the barn he had to manoeuvre around some crates which meant going on a grass verge, he would have been fine but the grass was wet and as soon as he drove forward he knew he had done the wrong thing, his chair started to sink and then it toppled over bringing him with it. He tried to undo his seat belt but couldn't as one of his arms was wedged under his body. He lay helpless hoping someone would come soon.

Hours passed and he was shivering from the cold, he tried calling out for help but with nobody around it was useless. All of a sudden he heard a vehicle "Help" he cried out as the engine cut out, he heard a car door opening and he shouted again, he was then aware of footstep coming towards him the Adam was shouting "Dad come quick its Aaron" he rushed over to the teen "Mate what are you doing" Aaron started to cry out of fear and relief. "Come on let get you inside, dad phone Jackson" Adam said as he handed the phone to John. Adam untangled Aaron from his chair then picked him up and brought him inside; the poor boy was shivering so he wrapped him in a blanket while John made him a cup of tea to warm him up.

Jackson burst through the front door and ran over to Aaron who began to cry all over again at seeing his boyfriend, the older man cradled him in his arms rocking him gently "What on earth were you doing up here on your own" he asked "I came see Adam, he wasn't here do I went to see the puppies and then I got stuck and fell, I didn't think anyone would come and get me Jackson I was so scared" he sobbed, Jackson squeezed him and whispered reassurances until he finally had calmed down. "How long have you been here Aaron" Adam asked, "I came at around 2" Aaron answered. They were shocked "That was 3 hours ago, I think we should take you to hospital and get you checked over, its freezing out there" Aaron shook his head and looked at Jackson with pleading eyes "no please I want to go home, please Jay take me home" "Shh" Jackson whispered "I'll take you home and we will get the doctor out. That sound okay" Aaron nodded. John walked in "I've rescued the chair, no damage done just needs cleaning, I will bring it round later" Jackson smiled gratefully at both men "Thank you for helping him" Aarons eyes were beginning to close he felt safe now in Jacksons arm. "Would you mind helping me out to the van?" Jackson asked Adam, "Sure mate". Jackson got Aaron home and put him to bed, upon Aarons request he stayed by his side holding him closely. He wasn't mad at Aaron; he knew he needed to be independent but he hated seeing him so vulnerable. This would knock Aaron's confidence and Jackson decided he was going to take some time off work to be with him, he was his own boss he would get his lads to do the work, Aaron needed him.

The next morning when Aaron awoke he found he was alone in bed "Jay" he called out. Jackson walked out of the bathroom dressed ready for the day "yes babe" he answered "just wondered where you were" Aaron smiled shyly. Jackson sat on the bed next to him and kissed him gently Aaron put his arms around Jacksons neck and pulled him closer. They both pulled away smiling "I'm sorry about yesterday" Aaron said "it wasn't your fault babe I'm just glad you're okay. So what do you want to do today" Jackson asked "you aren't at work" Aaron asked "no I want to spend some time with you, we don't get much time together and they don't need me at work so I thought we could have so time alone" Aaron grinned "what do you want to do" he asked Jackson. "I thought I would take you to Leeds shopping if you can manage it, you've lost weight and need some new clothes" Aaron rolled his eyes but he enjoyed shopping with Jackson really "only if you take me for a drink after" he said jokingly "deal" Jackson kissed him and went to make their breakfast.

Jackson borrowed a car off Debbie, he was planning on buying his own because it was difficult to get Aaron in and out of the car. Aaron wasn't happy that they had to take his normal wheelchair as the electric one was still at the farm but when they got there he had forgotten all about his mood and enjoyed laughing and joking around with Jackson. They tried on silly hats and sunglasses, brought themselves clothes and had a lovely lunch in a quiet little restaurant. Aaron had a great day but was getting tired so they decided to head back, on there was past they went to the farm to collect his chair. Adam asked if he wanted to see the puppies and this time he got there without any problems. Adam passed him a puppy it was the smallest in the litter and the only one that hadn't been brought, Jackson watched as the puppy snuggled into Aaron his boyfriend adored the dog and this one he was always drawn to. "Okay we will take it" both Aaron and Adam looked up at him "we will take the dog, but you're walking it" Aaron grinned "are you serious" Jackson nodded and Aaron held the puppy in front of his face "did you hear that mate, you're coming home with us, can we take him now" Adam smiled "if you want I can give you a bed and some food until you can go shopping tomorrow" Jackson nodded and soon they were in the car with the puppy on Aarons lap. "Are you excited Buddy you're going to love it with us" Jackson smiled to himself he adored his boyfriend.

It took Jackson two months to train the puppy, it was now good enough for Aaron to take it out on his own and he had gone back to work a few weeks ago when he felt his boyfriend would be okay without him. After what happened at the farm Jackson has been very protective over Aaron who doesn't mind as he knows Jackson is worried about him, he has been very careful when on his own so as not to have another accident and even agreed not to go back to the garage as Jackson said it was making him too tired. Aaron did it to make Jackson happier, he didn't want him taking any more time off when he didn't need too because when he started walking again he would be needing him a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

_*i do not own the characters or the story*_

_Hope you like this chapter, it is not as long as i would have liked but i wanted to get something up tonight. please review :)_

CH9

Aaron was out with Buddy one morning, he had just taken him and Clyde to play on the field together, he went there to think about things it was a peaceful place and he had a huge decision to make, if he got this wrong his relationship with Jackson could be over, he decided to go and see his mum. He drove inside the pub with the dog following behind him, Moira was behind the bar cleaning up "Hi Aaron your mums in the back" he smiled as she fussed Buddy "thanks" he replied as he went through the bar. "Hiya son, nice to see you" Chas beamed as he came through the door "Mum I need your help with something" "of course love, anything" she replied, "I want to propose to Jackson" Chas's mouth dropped. "Don't you think it's a bit too soon, you've only been together a few months" Aaron nodded "I know that mum but we've been through a lot and all this accident and stuff has made me realise I can't live without him. I love him and I want to marry him" Chas had tears in her eyes "oh look at me" she said dabbing them "I never thought I'd ever hear you say anything like that, Jackson's a very lucky man", Aaron smiled "No I'm the lucky one, now I need you to take me to get a ring, you know I'm not good at that sort of thing" he smiled shyly at his mum who hugged him "of course I will help, what about I take the day off and we can go into town" he hugged her back "sounds great" he turned to leave, "Come for me in 10 minutes I will just take Buddy home". Chas smiled at her son, she knew he wouldn't regret this life changing decision.

Jackson walked through the door that night and was greeted by an excited Buddy "Hello mate" he said as he bent down to fuss the dog, "Aaron" he called, he got no answer so he walked further into the house and shouted again this is when he spotted a not from his boyfriend _Gone out with mum meet me in the pub at 7 A x. _He smiled and decided to go and take a bath. It was the end of October and he was working outside all day so he was freezing. He went upstairs and to run himself a bath unaware his mum was in bed.

Aaron was sat in the pub, he had a good day with his mum and couldn't wait to propose to Jackson, he had gotten his mum to set him a table up in the back room and Marlon was cooking Jackson's favourite meal. He had decided whilst they were in town that he was going to do it tonight, he didn't want to wait any longer. They were going to sit and have a drink in the bar and then Chas was going to make something up to get Jackson through to the back.

Jackson arrived right on time as usual "Hey babe" he greeted Aaron and kissed him "I've missed you today" Aaron replied and smiled "I missed you too" Jackson replied kissing him again "get a room you two" Adam called from where he was sat at the bar "shut up farm boy your only jealous" Aaron said and smirked at Adam. They sat chatting for around half an hour, Chas was just about to go over to them when Pearl burst through the door "Dale Head is on fire" she shouted "someone call the fire brigade" Jackson stood up immediately and Aaron said "Buddy is out the back, we have to go and get him" Jackson rushed ahead and Chas followed behind Aaron in his chair, by the time he made it down to the house Jackson had the dog on a lead, Aaron was relieved Buddy was okay "Look at our house" Aaron said tearfully, Jackson put a hand on his shoulder "At least nobody was inside" he smiled slightly at Aaron. A crowd began to gather near the house. Bob came out of the shop to see what was happening, he saw the fire and ran down the street. He looked at Jackson and Aaron "Where's Hazel" he asked "She's working late tonight at the school" Bob shook his head "She came home early she wasn't feeling well" Jackson went white "WHAT!" "She was going home to bed" Bob said panicking. Before anyone could stop him Jackson raced towards the house "Jackson NO!" Aaron cried "Jackson please" he called but it was too late, he watched in horror as his beloved boyfriend ran inside the burning building. Aaron was shaking and crying, he kept repeating Jackson name over and over again. All he could do was sit and wait "why isn't he out yet mum" Aaron cried "he will be love" she said but wasn't convinced herself. She could hear the sirens getting closed and hoped they would get there quick enough.


	10. Chapter 10

_*i do not own the story or the characters*_

_Hope you like it, please review and let me know if you want me to carry on with this story :)  
><em>

CH10

The fire brigade had arrived just as Jackson emerged from the building guiding a shaken up and coughing Hazel, he guided her across the road to the crowd and sat her on the wall "Everyone go into the pub, let's get out of the way" Diane shouted. "come on you two" she said to Hazel and Jackson "Lets get you inside" "Are you alright mum, I need to see Aaron" Jackson asked "Course son, go on" he kissed her cheek and went in search of his boyfriend. He saw him sat in his chair shaking and crying with his mum trying to calm him down. "Chas can you go and help my mum please" he asked, she nodded and walked away as Jackson knelt down in front of Aaron "You idiot" Aaron cried hitting Jackson chest "you absolute idiot" he shouted whilst leaning forwards and holding his boyfriend tight. They stayed like this for a while before Aaron pulled away slightly "are you hurt" he sobbed, "no I'm fine" Jackson replied. "I could have lost you, I nearly lost you" Aaron hiccupped "Shh its okay, you haven't lost me I'm right here" Jackson soothed. Jackson continued to whisper soothing words to Aaron who held tightly onto him, he tried to get Aaron to let go of him "come on babe we need to get you inside your freezing" Aaron reluctantly let go and they made their way up to the pub. Once inside they went through the back and Jackson laid Aaron on the sofa, "Please lay with me Jay" Aaron whispered, it broke Jackson heart to know how scared Aaron was. He lay with him until he had fallen asleep.

Chas came in as he was watching Aaron sleep, with a brandy "Thought you could do with this" she said. He sat up carefully so as not to wake Aaron and took the drink off her. "Thanks" he smiled "Are you okay" she asked "yes I'm fine. How's mum" "She's inhaled some smoke but they're not taking her in, the paramedics want to check you over" Jackson nodded "Can they do it here it just I don't want to leave Aaron" he said as he stroked the teens neatly shaven head. "I'll go and tell them." Chas offered and he smiled. As Jackson was being checked over by the paramedics Aaron woke up "Jay" he said panicking as he couldn't see him, Jackson shot up from his chair and straight to Aarons side "I'm right here" Aaron sighed with relief "Are you okay, where's your mum" he asked as he tried to sit up "Were both fine, don't worry" he said helping Aaron sit up "Mr Walsh, you seem fine, if you have any problem please go to the hospital" Jackson looked at the paramedics and thanked them for their help as Chas showed them out. "Go get your mum Jay, I want to see her" Jackson smiled and kissed Aaron, he could still see the frightened look in his eyes and was touched that he was worried about Hazel as well. Hazel came into the room with Jackson behind her, as soon as she saw Aaron she went over and hugged him, he hugged her back and got tears in his eyes "Are you okay Hazel, what happened to your head" he said pulling away from her "Oh its nothing love just a bump, don't worry about me" she said kissing his forehead. Aaron watched as she sat down across from him and Jackson sat beside him, he reached out and took Aarons hand and squeezed it slightly, Aaron gave him a small smile "What are we going to do now" he said to them, "Your mum said we could stay here" Hazel replied. "How am I going to manage, the bathroom and bedrooms are all upstairs" "Don't worry babe we will sort something out and I will just have to help you take a bath" he said winking at Aaron who blushed.

It was midnight before the fire officer came back with news that the cause of the fire was some dodgy wiring, it had started upstairs in the kitchen and luckily hadn't done too much damage to the rest of the house, there was smoke damage all the furniture would need to be replaced and it would need redecorating. He told them they would be allowed into the house the next day to see the damage for themselves if they wished. They all then went to bed to try and get some sleep. Jackson carried Aaron who was already dozing, upstairs he knew it was going to be hard for them but hopefully it shouldn't take too long to get the house back to normal again.

The next day they all woke up later than usual, it was only their first day in the pub and already Jackson could see how awkward things were for Aaron, he couldn't get around upstairs without Jackson carrying him because his chair was downstairs and then when he went downstairs he couldn't get his chair around the small living room. "This is no good" he said to his mum when Aaron and Chas had gone through to the bar "We can't stay here it's not practical, Aarons going to get hurt. I don't know where else we could go" he sighed "I know this seems a bit weird but what about home farm, they have rooms downstairs and it would be big enough for Aaron" Jackson looked at his mum like she was mad "what am I supposed to do, go up to Declan and ask to move in with him" Hazel shrugged "Why not" Jackson shook his head "no mum" Jackson got an idea "Paddy's" he said "why didn't I think of it before, he has a room downstairs we were going to make into Aaron's bedroom, yeah the bathroom is upstairs but that shouldn't be a problem, I can carry Aaron up there" Jackson rushed out to talk to Aaron who also agreed this would be a good idea, they both went up to smithy to talk to Paddy and Rhona.

"Come in lads" Paddy said as he opened the door "Sorry we weren't there last night I was on a call and Rhona was here alone with Leo" Aaron smiled gratefully at him "Don't worry Pads we are all fine, but we need to ask you something" Paddy led them through to the kitchen where Rhona sat with Leo "We haven't got anywhere to live, we stayed at the pub last night but Aaron couldn't get around on his own" Jackson said "you have to stay here then" Rhona said "we never use the dining room so we can put a bed in there" Aaron smiled at her "Thank you, are you sure you don't mind, we can baby sit for you as well anytime" "that's very kind of you and we are sure, you're like my son Aaron you can stay here for as long as you need" Paddy said as he hugged both Aaron and then Jackson. "Have you seen the house" Jackson shook his head "We are going over there now, they said we may be able to rescue some of stuff" Aaron said looking down, Jackson put a hand on Aarons shoulder "I've told you I will get it fixed up in no time" he told him comfortingly.


	11. Chapter 11

_*I do not own the characters or the story*_

_Sorry its been a while, i have been ill. Hope you like this chapter please review :)  
><em>

CH11

It is a week since the fire at Dale Head and work had started on the house, it was horrible seeing all their furniture destroyed but at least they were all okay and nobody got seriously hurt. They were redesigning the house, although Jackson had just made it accessible for Aaron they decided to have their bedroom upstairs again, the bathroom would stay downstairs and they would have a kitchen/living room downstairs as well. They sat for hours talking about it and had spoken to an the hospital who said they could apply to have a stair lift for Aaron, they had to do this because when Aaron got better they wouldn't be able to afford to redesign for a third time and he want the house back to normal. Jackson wasn't too keen on the idea but had eventually agreed that it was the best thing to do

Jackson came home one night after a long day at work to find Aaron sat on the floor in the living room with his back against the sofa, he stood in the door way and watched as Aaron played with the little boy sat in his lap, he was making funny faces at him and Leo was giggling loudly. Aaron adored Leo he thought of him as a little brother, he was now seven months old and was very lively. "What's going on here" Jackson smiled as Aaron turned to face him "having fun without me are you" he leaned down and kissed Aaron before sitting on the floor next to him. "Yes we are, aren't we Leo" he said tickling the baby who giggled again. "Good day?" Aaron asked his boyfriend, "Suppose, everything's out now so we can start plastering the walls and stuff, I thought we could go shopping tomorrow for curtains and stuff" Aaron frowned "if we have too" he said which made his boyfriend laugh. "Fancy the pub later? Oh pass me that bottle please babe" Aaron said pointing to the coffee table, Jackson handed it to him "I'll leave you to feed him while I go take a shower, will you be okay?" "Yeah course I will I've been sat here hours already, Paddy and Rhona are in the surgery, said to call if I need anything" Jackson smiled and kissed his forehead before going upstairs.

When Jackson had finished getting ready he went through to the living room to see Paddy putting Aaron back in his chair "need a hand" he asked the older man "you could get him changed I've told him he shouldn't go out looking like that" Paddy teased as Aaron smacked him "shut up Patrick these are my best trackies" Aaron moaned, Paddy was always winding him up about his clothes. Leo started to cry from where he was laid on the sofa so Jackson went over and picked him up "Hey little mate, you feeling left out" he cooed to the baby who smiled at him. "Were off to the pub you want to come Paddy" Aaron said "no thanks mate, me and Rhona are going to have a night in" he replied, "We could take Leo with us if you like, we are not staying late because I've got to be up early tomorrow" Jackson offered "Are you sure, thought you might want to spend some time alone" Paddy said "course we are sure Paddy, give him here Jackson I'll put his coat on" Aaron said. Paddy smiled, he didn't know how Aaron would react to Leo when he was first born, especially him having Downs Syndrome but Aaron loved him.

They had a great night in the pub Ryan and Adam joined them neither minded about the baby, they were later than planned but Rhona and Paddy didn't mind they had enjoyed some time alone, Jackson helped Aaron get changed and into bed before climbing in himself and snuggling close to him. Aaron ran his fingers through Jacksons short curly hair "I've missed you this week" Aaron whispered "me too babe but I want to get the house done as quickly as possible" his boyfriend replied "and anyway I am having the afternoon off tomorrow to take you shopping" Aaron rolled his eyes "great I can't wait" he said sarcastically "shut up grumpy it will be fun" Jackson said smiling as he slowly drew patterns of Aarons chest as they both fell to sleep.

Aaron woke up the next morning to find the bed beside him empty, he remembered Jackson went to work on Dale Head early today and Rhona had said she would get Aaron sorted. He moved himself to a sitting position but as he did he had a horrible pain shoot down his back, he moved again and this time it was down his left leg, he was scared, he shouted Rhona who came running down stairs at hearing the distress in the young man voice "Call Jackson please" "What's wrong" she asked "Please get him home" he begged, she did as he asked.

Jackson was at work when he got a phone call from a flustered Rhona saying Aaron was distressed and wouldn't tell her what was wrong. He put the phone down and rushed out of the house. He ran as fast as he could up to Smithy Cottage, straight through the front door in their bedroom to see Aaron in bed, face scrunched up and crying out for him. He walked towards his distressed boyfriend who reached out his hand towards him "Aaron listen to me" Jackson said, he took Aarons face in his hands and looked him in the eyes "I need you to tell me what's wrong" "It hurts" he cried "Please make it stop" Jackson looked at his Rhona "call an ambulance now" he said calmly he then turned back to Aaron "babe calm down, tell me what hurts" Aaron shook his head "my back, please Jay make it stop" he begged. Jackson felt tears fall down his face as he heard the desperation in the teen's voice; he brought Aaron head to his chest and gently stroked the back of it whispering soothing words to him.

As Aaron was wheeled away into a room at the hospital a nurse came to talk to Jackson about Aaron, he told her about his condition and gave the name of his specialist, then Rhona arrived with Leo in tow and explained what happened before Jackson got home. They were told to wait and they would be kept up to date with Aaron's condition. Rhona called Chas, Paddy and Hazel and then Jackson told her to go home as a hospital was not place for a baby. A few hours later a familiar face walked into the room, it was Aaron's doctor. Jackson stood up and shook the man's hand "What's wrong with him" the doctor smiled and indicated for Jackson to take a seat. "It seems Aaron's spine is healing on its own this is why he was in so much pain as his nerves are now starting to work. We are going to operate now as there is a theatre free but he's in quite a state and is refusing to let us sedate him, we wondered if you could come and try to calm him down" "Yeah course" Jackson said hurriedly and followed the doctor.

When he walked into Aaron's room he could see the teen clearly distressed and crying, thrashing his arms around so the nurses couldn't touch him, Jackson went over to his side, "Aaron…Aaron is me Jackson… Look at me" he touched the side of Aaron's cheek but he pulled away "Babe it's me" he said softly and Aaron immediately looked straight at him "Jay, please make them stop, don't let them hurt me" he sobbed, Jackson took his boyfriend in his arms and began soothingly rubbing his back "You trust me don't you" he asked and Aaron nodded in reply against his chest "they are going to put you to sleep and operate on your spine, that means you will be able to walk soon and you want that don't you, we both do. We can take Buddy for a walk, we hit the town and you will be able to go back to work. You just have to let these nurses look after you." Aaron looked up at Jackson "Can you stay with me" he asked, Jackson looked at the doctor "You may go down to theatre with him and stay with him whilst we put him to sleep" he turned back to Aaron "when you fall asleep I'll be there and when you wake up I will be right here in this room waiting for you" he said looking into the teens frightened eyes "you promise" he whispered "I promise" Jackson reassured him and stood up from the bed "let these nurse do what they need to and I'll be right here." The doctor nodded at Jackson and the nurses started to get Aaron ready for theatre.


	12. Chapter 12

_*I do not own the characters or the story*_

_Hope you like this episode :) please let me know what you think _

CH12

Chas and Jackson sat in the family room waiting for news about Aaron whilst Hazel and Paddy had gone to the cafeteria, everything was happening so quickly they couldn't get their heads around it, one minute Aaron was in the pub laughing and joking and the next he was having a serious, life changing operation.

It had been two hours since he had gone to theatre and Jackson couldnt get the images of his boyfriend's petrified face out of his head. As they agreed Jackson went down to theatre with Aaron, he held his hand all the way there talking to him trying to distract him from the thought of his operation. As they were waiting for the anaesthetist Jackson sat by Aaron's bed "Don't go flirting with that fit nurse over there will you, I might just get jealous" he joked, this made Aaron smiled slightly "why would I want to do that when I have you" he whispered "I'm scared" Jackson stroked his cheek "I know babe, but it will all be over soon." "Okay Aaron are you ready" a nurse said, "Mr Wallis will give you your anaesthetic now, it will take about 5 minutes before your asleep" Aaron gripped Jacksons hand "It's okay just keep talking to me" Jackson soothed, "Marry me?" Aaron blurted out "What" Jackson asked shocked "I want to know, in case something happens" Jackson kissed him on the head "Nothing's going to happen I will see you in a few hours" "please Jay" Aarons begged "ring… please…love you" Aarons words were starting to get jumbled up "Yes Aaron" Jackson said with teary eyes "Yes I'll marry you" Aaron smiled before he fell asleep. Jackson was taken back to the waiting area by a nurse and had not spoken a word since.

Chas sat beside Jackson and gave him a coffee "thought you might like this" she said to him, he smiled slightly "how was he, you know when you saw him" Jackson shrugged "looked so fragile, he was scared I didn't want to leave him" Jackson was getting chocked up "oh love, come here" Chas said putting her arms around him "he asked me to marry him" Jackson sobbed but laughed at the same time "the stupid git does pick his moments, he said he needed to know in case something happened" Jackson couldn't speak anymore he just carried on crying into Chas' shoulder. After a while Chas pulled away and was rifling through her bag "what are you doing" Jackson asked, she didn't speak until she found what she was looking for. It was a small black box, she handed it to Jackson "here, open it" Jackson opened the box and saw a shiny gold band, inside there was writing _'yours forever Aaron'_ "he meant it" Jackson whispered "of course he meant it, he loves you so much, the night of the fire he had a romantic meal planned, he was so excited but after what happened he gave it to me to look after. I am sure he wants you to have it now you've said yes" Jackson took the ring out of the box and carefully placed it on his finger "he will be alright wont he Chas" Jackson asked his voice wobbly staring down at his hand "yes love he will be fine" she said as she put her arms around him again.

They sat in the same position for another hour, Chas holding Jackson while he looked down at his engagement ring, until the doctor came in the room. The both immediately stood up "How is he" Chas was the first to speak "the operation went well, you may go and see him but he is still coming around from the anaesthetic. We will leave him a few hours and then come and do some tests" the doctor said as he left the room. "You go and see him. I will ring Paddy and then be right in" Chas said to Jackson. He walked into Aarons room quietly and sat in the seat next to his bed, Aarons eyes flickered open when he felt a hand on his "Jay" he said, his speech was slightly slurred from all the medication "Yeah mate it's me" Aarons smiled and squeezed his hand falling asleep.

Aaron slept for the rest of the afternoon with Jackson by his side; there was a steady stream of Dingles who brought chocolates and magazines for Aaron and Shadrach brought him some beer which didn't go down very well with Chas. Jackson was getting annoyed because he just wanted to be with Aaron on his own. "Have they all gone now" Aaron said quietly, Jackson smiled "yeah babe and your mum just went to the café for something to eat. How are you feeling?" "Rough" was Aaron's reply which made Jackson laughed "I meant what I asked you know, in theatre, I know it wasn't the most romantic thing but…" Aaron turned his head to look at his boyfriend who was grinning at him "and I meant what I said too" with that Jackson held up his left hand. Aaron started to cry "Aaron don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you, if you want I will take it off" Aaron shook his head "No I want you to wear it, I'm just so happy. I was scared I wouldn't see you again" Aaron sobbed; Jackson smiled and carefully hugged Aaron. "Don't be soft, I told you everything would be fine, and when am I ever wrong. Your mum told me about the meal and everything by the way, I love you" Jackson said "I love you too, so much".

It has been two days since the operation and today Aaron was allowed out of bed so Rhona brought Leo in to see him. He and Jackson were sat in the family room waiting for them to arrive "are you alright babe" Jackson asked "yeah it's quite painful but I'm okay" Aaron replied, just then the door opened and Rhona walked in carrying Leo "Hey look who's come to see Uncle Aaron" Aaron smiled widely and opened his arms for the little boy, Rhona placed him on his lap "let me know if he's hurting you" "He's alright I just can't pick him up yet. Sorry mate no aeroplane today" he cooed to the baby "how you feeling" Rhona asked "bit sore but it's to be expected" she nodded "any feelings yet" Aaron shook his head "no the doctor said it can take up to a month to get the slightest tingling" Rhona searched through her bag "here this is from me and Paddy" she said holding out a small wrapped box "it's for both of you really…an engagement present" Aaron took the box from her and showed it Leo who was trying to grab it. "What's this little man, a present from your mummy and daddy" he passed the box to Jackson "can you open it please" Jackson ripped the paper off and opened it. Inside was a car key he showed it to Aaron "Thanks" he said confused. Rhona laughed "Paddy's outside come on" she said taking Leo whilst Jackson pushed Aarons chair. They got outside and saw Paddy; he was leaning against a brand new shiny car. As they got closer Paddy started to speak "I know you can't drive yet Aaron but Jackson was saying how difficult it is to get you in the van so I thought you might like this" he said pointing to the car. Both Aaron and Jackson were in shock "you brought this… for us" Jackson said, Rhona nodded "we think you both deserved this after everything you have been through" Aaron started crying, he lifted his hands up to his face and sobbed, Rhona passed Leo to Jackson and bent down to hug the teen "thank you" he whispered hugging her as tight as he could without hurting himself "thank you so much" he sobbed. Jackson stood behind Aaron and was gently stroking his short hair. When finally Aarons sobs had subsided Rhona let go and Paddy took his turn to hug him. "Paddy, Rhona, I can't believe it thank you so much it's amazing" Jackson said as he hugged them both as well. "I'm really sorry I love the car but can we go back inside I'm freezing" this made them all laugh "we had better go and leave you to rest" Paddy said "no, please come inside, I would like you to stay a bit longer. If you have time" Paddy rolled his eyes "Of course we've got time for you come on" he said taking control of Aaron's wheelchair "Jackson why don't you and Rhona go and get some drinks while I get the nurses to put Aaron back in bed" they both nodded and Jackson kissed Aaron before going the opposite way.

Jackson, Paddy and Rhona all sat around Aaron's bed, he had Leo asleep on this chest and they were all laughing and joking "I do hope you know you are not driving this car" Jackson said to Aaron "Ha! Get lost mate its mine" Paddy smiled at the banter between the two men "have they said when you can come home yet" he asked "in the next few days they said" Jackson answered "I can't wait to get into my own bed, without being disturbed every hour with nurses coming in and out" Aaron grumbled "No instead it will be Leo crying that will disturb you" Rhona joked which made them all laugh "Aww you don't wake uncle Aaron up do you little mate" he said to the sleeping baby "no because uncle Aaron could sleep through anything" Jackson smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

_*i do not own the story or the characters*_

_please let me know what you think :)  
><em>

CH13

Three days later and Aaron was allowed home, his back was less painful but he was still on high pain relief and would have a nurse to the house every day to check him over and test if he had any feeling.

"Right Mr Livsey let's get you in bed you look shattered" Jackson said as he pushed Aaron through the door "Can't I go down to the house" he asked "No way!" "Why not please Jackson" "No babe not yet maybe next week yeah? We don't want you to get an infection or anything. Now come on I've brought you some new DVD's seen as you have watched all the others" he said pushing him into the house. He put Aaron straight in bed and within ten minutes he was asleep, he smiled to himself and walked into the kitchen to make some lunch.

After lunch Jackson left Aaron in the capable hands of Rhona so he could go and see how the house was getting on, he had hardly been there since the operation. The build was going well and Jackson hoped they could move back in soon. Aaron woke up to pressure on his stomach, as he opened his eyes he saw a little face smiling at him, he laughed, Jackson was holding Leo so he was stood up on Aarons chest "Hello sleeping beauty" Jackson said. Aaron rubbed his eyes "How long have I been asleep" he asked "Quite a while, I've been to the house and the boys are doing well" he said sitting next to Aaron and putting Leo on the bed. "When can we go home" Aaron queried which made Jackson smile "I've told you a few weeks" Aaron sighed, he loved living at Paddy's but he just wanted to be with Jackson in their own home where they could be alone. Ever since the operation they had rarely a moment to themselves, there was always somebody visiting, Aaron was grateful but just wants some time alone with his fiancée. "Anyway I said we would babysit tonight, Rhona's friend's birthday or something so I thought we could put a DVD on or play Xbox and order pizza" Jackson said smiled "yes please, anything has got to be better than that hospital food." Aarons eyes widen, Jackson notices and laughs "what's with your face" he asked "Leo, he's sitting on my leg" "yes I can see that" Jackson said sarcastically "no Jay I can feel him in that leg" he said excitedly pointing to his right leg "its tingling" Jackson got tears in his eyes "that's great babe" he said kissing him then he picked up Leo and kissed him on the forehead "I'll go get Paddy and Rhona" Jackson said rushing out. Aaron smiled to himself; he couldn't believe it was actually happening. He was so lucky.

After Paddy and Rhona had fussed over him, Aaron had called his mum who insisted on coming around with Hazel in tow. Jackson got Aaron in his chair and left him in the living room with their mum's while he put Leo to bed. "You took your time" Aaron said as Jackson walked back into the living room "yeah sorry he wouldn't settle, it must be all the excitement" Aaron laughed "seen as though its Friday tomorrow I thought we could have a night out, and before you say anything I just mean the Woolpack and yes will let you know when I am tired and no I won't drink. Your mums offered to cook us dinner. What do you think?" Jackson smiled "okay as long as your feeling alright. Thanks mum" he said. "So who's for pizza then" Chas said standing up, Jackson looked at Aaron who mouthed 'sorry' to him, he wished he could spend some time alone with Aaron but knew how much his mum worried about him and couldn't bring himself to say no. "I'll go get the phone" Jackson said standing up "oh no you don't" she said pushing him back down "this is on me, you deserve a break" she smiled at him and went to the kitchen. They ended up having a good laugh with their mums, they both got steaming drunk and when it was time for them to go home Jackson had to take them just to make sure they got back safe. When Jackson got back he checked on Leo and then settled down in bed with Aaron "Rhona is going to get me up tomorrow and you're going to stay in bed" Jackson looked at his fiancée "why" "you're working too hard and you look awful" he said with a smile "oh cheers, I love you too" Jackson said sarcastically "no I am serious I just think you deserve a day off" Aaron said and kissed Jackson. They both cuddled for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day as Aaron said Rhona got him up and ready, he spent the morning helping her prepare lunch for them all and playing with Leo until the nurse came, he had to have his dressing changed and she recorded the feeling in his leg which had now moved down to his foot. He waited for Jackson to wake up before telling him his news as he knew he needed his sleep, he had been working so hard on the house and then after the operation he had been at the hospital all the time and he had to look after him as well.

A month later and Aaron now had all feeling back in his legs and could slightly move his toes, every physio session he seemed to make more progress but today he wasn't doing so well, Jackson couldn't go because he had an important meeting so Hazel decided to accompany him. He was trying so hard to lift his leg but he couldn't do it, the more he tried the more agitated and upset he got with himself. "I know it's painful Aaron but you can do it" the therapist Joe said and went to lift his leg, Aaron lashed out "don't you dare touch me" he cried, "come on mate, just try again" Joe said and went to grab his leg a second time "are you deaf" he shouted "leave me alone" he wept. Hazel walked over to him and tried to hug him but he pushed her away "leave me alone" he shouted as he drove out of the room. "Should I go after him" Hazel asked worriedly, Joe shook his head "no I would leave him a few minutes and then I will go and talk to him" Hazel nodded and look at the door Aaron had just gone through, she wasn't too sure if it was a good but she had to trust Joe, he was a professional.

Ten minutes later and Joe came back in the room. "where is he" Hazel asked, Joe look at her "well" she said "I'm, afraid he's locked himself in the toilet" Hazel rolled her eyes "I told you I should have gone after him" she stormed past the man and to the toilets. She knocked on the door "Aaron darling in me, let me in" she said gently, Aaron said nothing "we don't have to go back in there, let's just go home" he still said nothing, Hazel sighed "I know you are upset and angry but remember what the doctors said, it's not going to happen overnight and sometimes you will find it difficult but you have to keep going, we are all here for you. You want to walk down the aisle to Jackson don't you, well we are going to make sure you can but we can't help you when your locked in there can we" she spoke softly "Come out here and show that Joe bloke what you can do, you know I really don't like that man very much" she said with a smile as she heard the lock turn on and the door open. He saw Aarons red eyes and gave him a reassuring hug. "We can stop for today if you want" Aaron shook his head "no come on lets go" he said moving towards the therapy room.


	14. Chapter 14

_*i do not own the characters or the story*_

_Hope you like this chapter, bit of a filler because i wanted to get a chapter out for you all :)  
><em>

CH14

After the events at his last physio session Jackson promised to go with him to every one of them, Aaron was more important to him than anything else and he was to come first. "come on Aaron" Jackson shouted into the house "the shops will have shut by the time we get there" Aaron came out of the house laughing "shut up I forgot Leo's bag anyway you know how much I hate shopping and were supposed to be babysitting not shopping" he complained, Jackson smiled "if you haven't noticed Leo is allowed to leave the house and anyway he likes all the lights in town" Aaron rolled his eyes as Jackson put him in the car with his wheelchair and the pushchair in the boot of their truck every time he drove it he was thankful to Paddy and Rhona for buying it for them, they would never have been able to afford anything like this.

They had been in town for an hour now, they were having a great time, looking at all the Christmas lights and decorations in the shop windows, Leo had a huge smile on his face and was babbling away to himself "you alright" Aaron looked up at his fiancée "yeah I'm good" he replied as Jackson leaned down to kiss him "our first proper Christmas together, isn't it exciting" Jackson said Aaron nodded and smiled, he love how Jackson was so excited about Christmas, unfortunately they wouldn't be able to get into Dale Head until the new year as there was a problem with the stair lift and some of their furniture hadn't arrived yet but neither minded as they were enjoying it at Paddy's.

They were sat in a café having a coffee when Leo started to fuss, Aaron pulled the pushchair closer to him and took the baby out "hey mister are you getting hungry, Jay pass me the bottle from his bag please" as Jackson watched Aaron feed Leo he couldn't help but smile "your good with him you know" Aaron blushed "do you ever think about having your own kids" Jackson asked "Yeah, I want lots of kids, and make them have the best childhood possible" Aaron said thoughtfully "I don't want them to have one like mine" Jackson smiled sadly at him and reach out to stoke his cheek "you will be an amazing dad" he said. They both sat in comfortable silence watching the baby and thinking about their future.

It was Christmas Eve and the Aaron was on his way to the woolpack with Rhona, Marlon and Leo, Paddy and Jackson had gone on ahead. As they were heading towards the pub laughing and joking Aaron noticed Jackson coming out of the pub and walking towards them "come on what's taking you so long" he shouted smiling "Its Marlon, he was fussing like an old woman" Aaron smirked and Marlon threw a punch in his direction, Jackson laughed "let's get inside, there is a beer with your name on it" Aaron frowned "don't joke about it" he wasn't very happy that he wasn't allowed to drink yet "don't worry, i asked the nurse and she said one wouldn't hurt" he smiled as opened the door for Aaron "it is a special occasion after all" he said opening the door for Aaron. As he drove inside a crowd was gathered cheering and there was a banner above the bar that read 'Congratulations Aaron and Jackson' Aaron looked up at Jackson as he began to speak "I thought we should celebrate our engagement and you getting your legs back" he smiled down at his fiancée who was speechless "and I got you this" he said kneeling down, he opened a small black box and took out a gold band "didn't think it was fair that you didn't have one" he smiled and placed the ring on Aarons finger "thank you Jay" Aaron whispered and pulled him into a passionate kiss, the crowd were cheering and smiling at the couple, they pulled away and smiled at each other "I love you" Aaron said "I love you too" Jackson replied before they were both surrounded by their friends and family hugging them and congratulating them.

Aaron was sat with Alex and Victoria laughing when Jackson came over and sat on his lap, Aaron wrapped his arms around his fiancées waist and gently kissed the back of his neck "can you too get a room" Victoria joked and Aaron stuck his tongue out at her. Jackson settled back against Aaron "your drunk" Aaron said "well done, gold star for Aaron Livesy" Jackson slurred and Aaron hit him around the head "get off, you're so heavy" Aaron complained as he tried to shove Jackson off "but your comfy" the older man whined snuggling closer "right Vic get Hazel" Aaron smiled at her as Jackson shot off Aarons lap and into the chair next to him "Aww is someone scared of his mummy" Alex teased which made the others laugh. Jackson just put his head on the table and closed his eyes "you want to go home babe" Aaron asked and Jackson nodded sleepily. Aaron went to find Paddy. "I'll help you I was going to take Leo home anyway" Rhona said "Thanks" Aaron smiled. When they go back to the house Jackson slumped into bed fully clothed and went straight to sleep "do you want me to put you in bed" Rhona asked. "no I think I will go and watch a film or something, if you want I will look after Leo and you can go back" she shook her head "no it was your party you should go back" "no I don't feel like it" Rhona smiled "how about we both stay here then" Aaron nodded "I know I don't say it very often but thank you for everything you have done for me and Jackson, I really appreciate it especially whilst I've been in the chair. I love Paddy he's my dad, brought me up and taught me everything i need to know about life. I didn't like you when you first moved here and I think it's because I thought Paddy wouldn't have time for me anymore. Whenever people ask I tell them you're my step-mum, I just want to let you know I love you and Paddy so much you're the best parents ever" he looked down shyly, he wasn't one for showing much affection but this needed to be said, he wanted her to know how he felt. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and moisture on his shoulder "I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you" Rhona shook her head "no you didn't, that was lovely and you will always be my son Aaron so will Jackson and I will always want to protect you both, me and Paddy would do anything for you we love you too" they hugged for a while longer before Aaron said he was tired and Rhona put him to bed.

As she sat in the living room waiting for Paddy to come home she thought about what Aaron had said, she had only known the teen from two years yet over the past year they had become so close. She knew how hard Aaron found it to trust people and was honoured that he had let her in; she would do anything for the boy and admired what a lovely young man he had turned out to be considering his upbringing. When she told Paddy what he had said he was so proud of his son, he couldn't believe how far he had come since he met Jackson.

Christmas day was spent at Paddy's, Rhona, Hazel and Chas cooked whilst the boys played Xbox, Jackson didn't drink because he didn't want Aaron to feel left out and he offered to look after Leo whilst everyone else got merry at passed out on the sofas. Boxing Day was spent at the Dingles, they had such fun laughing and joking around they all went outside when it started snowing and were singing. As the New Year came around both Aaron and Jackson wished the next year would be as good as the last. They have had their ups and down but Aaron was starting to move it legs again; they were getting married and would soon be moving back into their home. Things couldn't be more perfect for the boys.


End file.
